Parce que rien ne pourra jamais te remplacer…
by junon2
Summary: Après le départ de Lydia, ce n'est pas à la jeune fille que Stiles repense mais à ce qu'il lui a dit et à sa mère …. Thème du deuil!


**Parce que rien ne pourra jamais te remplacer…**

_**Auteur :**_ junon2/Calli attha

_**Correctrice : **_Miyakano

_**Paring :**_ Stiles Stilinski (et sa mère)

_**Genre :**_ drame, deuil

_**Rating :**_ T

_**Disclaimer :**_ Tous les personnages et les lieux appartiennent aux créateurs et réalisateur de** Teen Wolf ** (Jeff Davis) sauf l'intrigue qui elle est à moi en partie puisque c'est ma vision des choses.

_**Résumé :**_ Après le départ de Lydia, ce n'est pas à la jeune fille que Stiles repense mais à ce qu'il lui a dit et à sa mère ….

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Simple chapitre. J'ai un manque au niveau des sentiments de Stiles sur son deuil et l'absence de sa mère, et les 2 passages où c'est brièvement mentionné dans la saison 2 (épisode 8 et 12) m'ont inspirée va-t-on dire, surtout sa réplique à Lydia. Donc voilà, j'exploite ce petit vide. Ce ne sera donc pas joyeux, parce que parler du deuil n'est jamais évident.

_**Avertissement :**_ Le rating T se justifie par le sujet traité : le deuil. Je ne suis pas une spécialiste de la chose ni psychologue… Spoiler saison 2 du coup.

* * *

Le silence régnait à nouveau dans la pièce toujours plongée dans la pénombre. Les seules lumières, qui semblaient rendre l'espace moins sombre, étaient la lampe de bureau et celle du couloir passant par la porte entrouverte. De toute manière, Stiles n'avait pas spécialement envie que la pièce soit éclairée plus que cela. La pénombre lui convenait et allait merveilleusement bien avec ses pensées. Il était perdu dans son esprit, loin de la réalité qui l'entourait. Quand Lydia avait quitté la pièce précipitamment, désireuse d'aider Jackson, il ne l'avait pas vraiment retenue. En fait, il était sonné par ce qu'il venait de dire. Il avait juste regardé la fille dont il était amoureux depuis toujours filer rejoindre un autre garçon. Il ne s'était jamais réellement fait d'espoir de toute manière… Et puis, il avait été s'affaler sur sa chaise de bureau. Depuis, bras posés sur la table et regard dans le vide, il n'avait pas bougé. L'immobilité ne lui pesait pas. Il n'avait aucune des pulsions, qui le poussaient à toujours agir et bouger. Il était un hyperactif reconnu, mais sur ce coup-là il s'était juste figé.

Pour une fois, Stiles laissait tomber le masque du mec toujours joyeux et qui allait de l'avant avec optimisme.

Il repensait à ce qu'il avait dit à Lydia. Elle s'était sentie agressée et n'avait de toute évidence pas compris. Elle était venue pour pleurer Jackson et après le message de Scott, elle voulait aider son amoureux. Et lui n'avait pas été un bon ami. Il avait littéralement explosé en lui disant ce qu'il pensait, l'effrayant avant de la faire fuir. Mais elle n'avait rien compris. Peut-être parce que ce n'était pas clair. Pour la première fois depuis des années, Stiles avait mentionné sa mère et son deuil. Il l'avait fait par réflexe sans réfléchir en réalité. Il voulait expliciter à la jeune femme ce que cela faisait de voir quelqu'un qu'on aimait mourir. Comment ceux, qui vivaient, ressentaient les choses. Peut-être qu'il avait été trop brusque. Et indirectement en prime il lui avouait être amoureux d'elle. Mais ça n'avait pas compté. Lydia était partie sans se retourner pour sauver Jackson. Et Stiles s'était retrouvé seul avec ses remords et surtout ses souvenirs.

Étrangement, ce n'était même pas le rejet de Lydia qui le faisait souffrir. Non, c'était ce que toute cette histoire avait réveillé, ce qu'il tentait désespérément de cacher au plus profond de lui-même depuis des années. Et il avait laissé tomber le masque. Cette nuit, il pouvait bien être ce garçon brisé, qui n'arrivait pas à surmonter la perte de sa mère et qui souffrait des événements récents. Après tout, il n'était qu'un Humain. Il avait vu son père se faire agresser, et la peur de le perdre avait supplanté le reste. Comme il l'avait dit à Scott, il n'avait plus que lui. Et toute cette histoire avec les Argent, le Kanima… Tout cela avait fait remonter des choses enfouies profondément, des choses qu'il pensait avoir appris à gérer et à accepter, mais apparemment pas tant que cela. Et penser à sa mère lui faisait mal, parce que pour une fois ce n'était pas les souvenirs enfantins et joyeux qui remontaient à la surface de son esprit. Non, c'était sa trop longue maladie, sa mort, l'enterrement et le vide qu'il avait là dans le cœur depuis qu'elle n'était plus là.

Sa mère … C'était une femme douce et aimante. Il en gardait des souvenirs doux et agréables, mais certains disparaissaient avec le temps. Stiles avait peur d'un jour se souvenir que de la fin de sa vie plutôt que du reste. Quand il se réveillait la nuit après un cauchemar, il essayait de faire revenir à sa mémoire avant tout des choses positives. Il se rappelait de sa mère entrant dans sa chambre, le prenant dans ses bras et lui chantonnant une berceuse pour qu'il s'endorme à nouveau. Alors ces nuits-là, il chantonnait ces berceuses enfantines en ramenant à l'avant le souvenir de sa mère. Il arrivait encore à voir ses yeux, son sourire et ses cheveux longs et ondulés.

Mais ce soir, ce n'était pas à cela qu'il pensait. En parlant à Lydia, c'était autre chose qu'il avait ramené au devant. En fait, s'il était sincère, il s'avouerait que cela avait commencé avec l'hallucination à la fête d'anniversaire de son amie. Voir son père saoul, qui lui reprochait la mort de sa mère et se plaignait du poids qu'il était…. Était-il responsable du départ anticipé de sa mère ? Plus jeune, il l'avait cru. Il lui avait fallu longtemps pour déculpabiliser. Pourtant, comment aurait-il pu être à l'origine de sa maladie ? Stiles avait cru que le pire était ses longs séjours à l'hôpital. Il passait tous les jours, parfois avec Scott, la voir. Et il restait près d'elle aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait. Parfois même il s'endormait blottie contre elle pour s'éveiller le lendemain matin dans son lit à la maison. Cela avait duré 2 longues années. Entre les séjours à l'hôpital et la maison, entre les moments où elle était tellement mal et les bons jours. Mais jamais sa mère ne s'était plainte, jamais elle ne lui avait fait de reproches. Pour lui et son père, elle avait toujours sa voix douce et son sourire tendre. Elle l'aimait, le cajolait et l'écoutait babiller avec joie. Et pourtant, vers la fin, elle avait tenté de préparer son petit garçon à son départ. Il se rappelait qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle serait toujours là, dans son cœur, et qu'elle l'aimait vraiment. Mais qu'un jour, elle ne pourrait plus être près de lui. Stiles était intelligent, en avance sur son âge et il avait très bien compris ce qu'elle lui disait. Mais jusque là, la mort restait un vague mot.

La dernière semaine de sa vie avait été la pire. Son père lui avait permis de rester avec sa mère à l'hôpital. Elle était fatiguée, faible mais continuait de sourire et chantonner pour lui. Stiles ne quittait pas la chambre de sa mère ou presque, tout comme son père. Il l'avait observée dépérir lentement mais sûrement. Et malgré tout, elle se voulait rassurante pour eux. Stiles avait gardé un souvenir précis de ces derniers jours en famille : le regard éteint et fatigué de sa mère, son teint pâle, ses lèvres blanches et craquelées, sa respiration laborieuse, son parfum qui avait changé… Certaines nuits, il se réveillait avec l'impression d'entendre ce bip sonore irritant à nouveau. Ce bruit, qui avait rameuté les infirmières et la mère de Scott, qui avait dit à son père de sortir. Il se rappelait d'avoir été saisi par ce dernier fermement et d'avoir fini dans le couloir. Le reste avait duré une éternité pour l'enfant qu'il était. Blotti contre son père, il avait attendu. Le médecin était réapparu et le sheriff l'avait laissé avec Madame McCall.

Après cela, plus rien n'avait été pareil.

Il se revoyait debout au bord de la tombe, avec ce vide en lui-même. Il comprenait mieux ce que le mot mort voulait dire. Oh ça oui, ce jour-là il avait compris. Il avait aussi compris que le pire était pour ceux qui restait, pour son père et pour lui. Ils étaient là, avec la souffrance atroce et le poids de la perte, eux. Il ne comprenait pas même aujourd'hui. Il y avait toujours ce vide en lui, dans sa vie, qu'elle avait laissé en partant. Il devait vivre sans elle, avancer, devenir quelqu'un dont elle aurait été fière. Mais sans qu'elle le voit. Eux étaient toujours là, et ils devaient vivre sans elle. Et c'était compliqué et douloureux. Et même aujourd'hui, elle lui manquait cruellement.

Oh pour ça oui, sa mère lui manquait tous les jours.

Mais il avait appris à vivre avec ce manque-là. Il avait appris à gérer ses émotions, ses crises de panique et sa culpabilité. Ce n'était pas de sa faute d'après la psychologue, qu'il avait consulté autrefois. Il n'avait rien fait de mal et n'avait pas à porter le poids de la mort de sa mère. La spécialiste lui avait appris à mettre des mots sur ses sentiments et comment gérer les crises de panique fréquentes à l'époque. Peu à peu, il avait surmonté cela, pour son père et pour lui aussi. Il avait construit cette carapace ironique et de mec toujours joyeux pour survivre, pour avancer. Mais cela n'enlevait rien à son deuil.

Non, mais il gardait ses souvenirs et ses larmes silencieuses pour la nuit, quand il était seul. Quand il pouvait se laisser aller et lui parler. Doucement, un murmure parfois dans le noir en fixant le plafond ou la fenêtre. Il avait ce besoin de lui dire comment il allait, combien elle lui manquait et combien il s'en voulait. Oh, il se reprochait ses bêtises, les frayeurs qu'il lui avait faites, les mauvaises notes, chaque fois où elle s'était énervée sur lui. Mieux que personne, il savait à quel point les moments heureux étaient fragiles. Il savait combien on devait cultiver au maximum les bons souvenirs. Parce que quand on perdait quelqu'un qu'on aimait, on n'avait que cela pour ne pas sombrer définitivement. Et il se raccrochait à cela. Certains jours, il lui écrivait. Stiles lui parlait de tout et de rien, mais il avait besoin de ce lien. Et ensuite, il filait discrètement au cimetière et s'installait près de sa tombe. Il restait parfois là des heures, à nettoyer la sépulture et à la refleurir avant d'y laisser sa lettre. Il chantonnait dans ces moments-là les berceuses, qu'elle lui avait apprises, enfant.

Et même des années plus tard, elle lui manquait toujours.

On ne finit jamais son deuil. Et c'est tout cela qu'il aurait voulu dire à Lydia, lui faire comprendre. C'est tout cela qu'il avait voulu transmettre en quelques mots. Lui dire qu'il ne pouvait pas perdre à nouveau quelqu'un à qui il tenait. Lui dire ce que tout le monde ressentirait en la perdant… C'était tout cela qu'elle avait nié et décidé de ne pas comprendre. Il ne lui en voulait pas, loin de là. Non, ce n'était pas dans sa nature de toute manière. Il se rendait juste compte à quel point il souffrait encore et que son deuil n'était pas totalement fait. Là dans la pénombre, il comprenait le vide qu'il y avait dans sa vie. Et il s'en voulait d'avoir pendant un instant reproché à sa mère de l'avoir abandonné…À ce moment précis, sa mère lui manquait plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Il aurait tant aimé qu'elle soit là, pour le consoler et le soutenir, pour le soigner…

Oui malgré les années, il avait toujours mal. Et son absence ne serait jamais comblée par rien ni personne. Non, personne ne pourrait jamais remplacer sa mère …. Et il devrait vivre avec ce vide-là.

* * *

Voilà, voilà, j'ignore si c'est bon ou non. Si vous désirez laisser un commentaire, il est le bienvenu.

Ah oui, le lien entre le titre et le texte n'est pas évident… Je le reconnais, mais j'aime mon titre.


End file.
